The First Date
by Memento Arcane
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. raven and Beast Boy go out on their first date.


~Raven~

She didn't know _when _it happened, it just did. One day he was just B-B. The next, every time she saw him her cheeks reddened and her pulse pounded. What was going on? She'd asked star, who was no help at all! She had just smiled and given her an alien proverb. Raven sighed and rested her head against the desk in silent frustration. She was not good with… _feelings_.

"Heya Raven!" a familiar voice said behind her.

She bolted upright and turned to look at the boy her troubled thoughts were about. Beast boy smiled, his green eyes lighting up like emerald orbs. "What are you reading?"

She glanced down at the book lying on the desk that she had been trying to read for the past hour. "Um…" she pushed a strand of violet hair out of her eyes and showed him the book on magic.

He laughed. The sound made her mo\mind go blank, she sat quietly and listened to the sound. "I'm not surprised. You're always working. You should get out more." He paused. "Hey, do you want to go get pizza or something tonight? We're both off duty."

Go out, with him? Of course she would! "Sure it sounds…nice." She mentally smacked herself for her brilliant answer.

~Beast Boy~

Wait, she said yes? That threw him, every other time he'd asked she had given him the 'are you nuts' look and hid in her room. Huh…go figure. He smiled at Raven and said, "Good, see you around six-ish?"

She nodded, "Okay."

He smiled and walked out of the library, running a gloved hand through his hair.

~Raven~

She sat in front of her wardrobe and sighed in blatant annoyance. She didn't have a single casual outfit in her entire wardrobe. She didn't even know why she was trying to dress differently. "Grrr…." She stood and strode out of the bedroom, her cape swirling around her ankles as if to accent her depressed mood. In the hallway she ran into star.

"Hello my friend." The bubbly red head grinned brightly.

"Hey."

"You are sad…how can I assist you in feeling better?"

Raven felt her face spread into a small grin at her friends interesting use of the English language. "Well you can assist me in finding clothes for a date." Star's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Oh boy." Raven thought.

"You have a date with Beast Boy, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh yay!" she clapped her hands together. "Come we will get you prepared for your date!" the alien princess grabbed her arm and began pulling Raven toward her bedroom.

Raven could think only one thing, "Meep!"

At five fifty Raven stood in the living room of the tower. Starfire's idea of preparing for a date was Raven's idea of a nightmare. Still, she had to admit the light lilac sweater and black jeans she wore were a nice pairing. She brushed her bangs back behind her ears and sighed when they fell back into place.

That's when Beast Boy coughed softly behind her. She turned to around and grinned. He looked good. The clothes he wore were simple, pair of blue jeans that fit him perfectly, and a white short sleeved, v-neck t-shirt that hugged his lithely muscled body _very _well. "Hi." She shot him a questioning look. "What are you staring at?"

~Beast Boy~

He blinked. "Well…I…um…" He was staring at _her_ of course and wasn't entirely certain how to explain that. Then again, who could resist the way Raven looked right now? The lilac sweater hugged her voluptuous frame in all the right places, and the jeans just accented it all. Even her violet eyes seemed to glow brighter right now.

"Hello?" Raven was giving him the 'you're a moron' look.

"Oh, uh, sorry. You look nice."

She blushed lightly, the pink tinge adding color. He liked it. "Thanks…um…you too."

"Thanks." They stood there for a moment and looked uncomfortable. "Well, shall we?"

~Raven~

Downtown was busy and Raven kept close to beast boy in the crowd. Not that she minded. He stopped outside of a pizza parlor and grinned, "Lets eat."

~Beast Boy~

He watched Raven eat her slice of vegie pizza. He was slightly surprised she had been the one to order the vegetarian dish. He narrowed his eyes and quizzically thought about her change in attitude toward him. It wasn't the Raven he had grown attached to over the years. This Raven was more… open. To tell the truth, he liked the change.

She noticed him looking her way. "What?"

He shifted in his seat and shrugged, "Nothing." Her cheeks warmed again and she ducked down to stare at her plate. "Do you want to go walk?"

She glance up," Sure."

~Raven~

It was close to sunset, and Raven enjoyed walking around the park's lake with Beast Boy. She paused at a small clearing by the path. It overlooked the lake, which was lit up gold and scarlet from the setting sun. She sighed at the beauty of the place, when she felt beast boy's hand slide through hers.

She looked over at him. He was smiling "Let's sit."

The two sat in the grass of the clearing. Raven couldn't help noticing how he held her hand, and how the firm grip made her pulse thud almost painfully through her ears. They sat like that, watching the sunset light up the world in golden hues. Just before the orb faded out of sight Raven felt Beast Boy's gaze on her again.

She turned to look at him and found his face less than an inch from her face. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, which soon turned to warm pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her.

With a soft 'thump' the tow fell to the ground. Beast Boy broke the kiss and Raven could feel her cheeks burning a bright red. She was pleased to notice Beast Boy's cheeks were tinged red as well.

~Beast Boy~

He reached to brush the bangs that always seemed to fall into her eyes from her face. He traced a line from the corner of her eye to her cheek and was pleased to see her shiver in response. They lay there for a while just watching each other and occasionally brushing their lips together.

~Raven~

Back in Titans Tower Raven entered her room and was not surprised to see

Starfire on her bed reading. She glanced up and her luminous eyes lit up with curiosity. "How was it?" she asked

"It was…"

~Beast Boy~

"…amazing." He looked at Robin who shook his head.

"Who would have guessed?" the boy wonder shook his head, his eyes betraying his amusement.

Beast Boy watched him leave. He sat back in bed and sighed. "Who would have guess?" That was a good question that he did not have the answer to.

Meanwhile in Raven's room she slept. Her dreams were filled with emerald eyes, a setting sun, and a kiss that sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
